Dartling Gun/Strategies
In BTD5, a single Dartling Gun, upgraded to 3/2, and with at least Tier 2 Ammo Dump, can last players up to round 45 on Easy and single-track maps, given a large enough stretch of straight to destroy ceramics. However, the Super Monkey should be used on round 46 due to the MOAB bloon that cannot be easily defeated with Laser Cannons. It is highly recommended for players to get a Banana Factory as soon as you can with a Monkey Farmer as having four farms, two plasma Robo Monkeys and the Dartling will allow the player to get a fully upgraded Temple of the Monkey God possibly before round 80 with minimal leaks. (Tested on Mobile) *Dartling Guns prove to be weak against the outer layers of M.O.A.B Class Bloons, even when upgraded. As such, using towers that can quickly take off their layers, such as M.O.A.B. Maulers, can prove invaluable. *Dartling Guns are not very dependent on a Monkey Village's effects, as they can pop every type of bloon via upgrades, have camo detection by default, shoot very quickly, and have unlimited range. -However, the expensive 3rd and 4th tier upgrades will be reduced greatly by the monkey village. *Dartling Guns prove very effective against standard bloons. The Tier 3 upgrades (either side) can make quick work of many bloons in a short amount of time. Due to this, Dartling Guns prove very powerful against bloon rushes, and can destroy them very effectively without much help outside of upgrades. *Dartling Guns are best placed at the furthest edge of the map, where towers limited in range can use the space closer to bloons. *Compared to other towers, the Ray of Doom can be a good tower for use if using a slower computer, as it does not generate too much in the form of lag. However, it is inferior to other alternatives, having a pop limit of 100 and being poor against ZOMGs. *The Bloon Area Denial System is the best choice for taking on M.O.A.B Class Bloons, as its explosive damage, combined with the sheer amount of rockets being fired, allows the Dartling Gun to simply rip through the layer via brute force. However, it still isn't reliable, proving largely ineffective against B.F.Bs and Z.O.M.Gs. *The Bloon Area Denial System can easily cover a significant portion of the track due to how the rockets are fired. In fact, the spread alone of the Bloon Area Denial System may make the usage of Focused Firing questionable. *Focused Firing is a very important first upgrade to obtain. Without it, the Dartling Gunner has a bad aim, making shots easily drift off target. *The Dartling Gun is not a good tower for multi-path maps, as the cursor can only allow all Dartling Guns on the map to focus on one area, except if using the level 3 Dartling Ammo Dump. This makes map coverage difficult. This can be ameliorated somewhat by the usage of the Bloon Area Denial System. *It is ill advised to purchase the Bloon Area Denial System on BTD5 iOS, as its Rocket Storm ability only has 1% of the power that the BTD5 Flash version of the Rocket Storm ability has. Category:Strategies